Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves
チルビメ | romaji_name = Aki Chirubime | image = ChirubiméPrincessofAutumnLeaves-MP14-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Plant | type2 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 1800 | def = 2800 | passcode = 87294988 | effect_types = Continuous, Trigger | lore = Your opponent cannot target face-up Plant-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect): You can Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Deck, except "Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves". | fr_lore = Votre adversaire ne peut pas cibler de monstres de Type Plante face recto (celui-ci exclu) avec une attaque. Si cette carte en votre possession est envoyée à votre Cimetière par une carte de votre adversaire (au combat ou par un effet de carte) : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre de Type Plante ("Chirubimé, Princesse des Feuilles d'Automne" exclu) depuis votre Deck. | de_lore = Dein Gegner kann keine offenen Monster vom Typ Pflanze als Angriffsziele wählen, außer diesem. Falls diese Karte, die dir gehört, durch eine Karte deines Gegners (entweder durch Kampf oder durch einen Karteneffekt) auf deinen Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 Monster vom Typ Pflanze als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck beschwören, außer „Chirubimé, Prinzessin der Herbstblätter“. | it_lore = Il tuo avversario non può scegliere come bersaglio per gli attacchi i mostri di Tipo Pianta scoperti, eccetto questo. Se questa carta sotto il tuo comando viene mandata al tuo Cimitero da una carta del tuo avversario (in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta): puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 mostro di Tipo Pianta dal tuo Deck, eccetto "Chirubimé, Principessa delle Foglie d'Autunno". | pt_lore = Seu oponente não pode escolher monstros do Tipo Planta com a face para cima como alvo de ataques, exceto este. Se este card em sua posse for enviado para o seu Cemitério por um card do oponente (seja em batalha ou por um efeito de card): você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro do Tipo Planta do seu Deck, exceto "Chirubimé, Princesa das Folhas de Outono". | es_lore = Tu adversario no puede seleccionar para ataques a monstruos de Tipo Planta boca arriba, excepto a éste. Si esta carta en tu posesión es mandada al Cementerio por una carta de tu adversario (ya sea en batalla o por efecto de una carta): puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo de Tipo Planta, excepto "Chirubimé, Princesa de las Hojas de Otoño". | ja_lore = このカードがフィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、相手は他の植物族モンスターを攻撃対象に選択できない。また、このカードが相手によって墓地へ送られた場合、デッキから「 チルビメ」以外の植物族モンスター１体を特殊召喚できる。 | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | adv = Unlimited | ocg = Unlimited | supports = Plant | archseries = Plant Princess | action = Activates from your Graveyard | summoning = Special Summons from your Deck | attack = Manages attack targets | misc = Female | database_id = 10925 }}